


Неужели ты?

by amtelious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Happy Ending, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amtelious/pseuds/amtelious
Summary: Соулмейт-AU, где у волшебников на запястье в произвольный момент появляется патронус партнёра.





	Неужели ты?

В волшебном мире существует понятие «идеальных магических партнёров» или, проще говоря, соулмейтов. К сожалению для некоторых волшебников, таких партнёров обретают далеко не все. Магия сама решает, кого наградить и указать на партнёра. Происходило это в произвольный момент жизни и переворачивало её с ног на голову: многие сразу отправлялись на поиски идеального спутника.

Северусу Снейпу было уже тридцать восемь лет, а истинного партнёра так и не было, хотя в душе он надеялся, что хотя бы таким образом сможет обрести пару, раз уж смог выжить после войны и теперь помирать не собирался. Северус ещё в молодости для себя решил, что если Магия определит ему пару, то он сразу же возьмёт быка за рога и приложит все силы для того, чтобы указанный волшебник стал его, заключив с ним магический брак, соответственно.

С помощью Поттера он стал даже героем, имя которого было на слуху у всей магической Британии, причём в основном как подходящая партия для отпрысков состоятельных родителей, а не как талантливый Мастер Зелий, что неимоверно бесило Северуса, который ненавидел такую шумиху. Собственно, это и послужило тем, что зельевар вернулся к преподаванию в Хогвартсе, защитные барьеры которого надёжно оберегали его от журналистов и восторженной толпы

Золотое Трио, как и многие бывшие семикурсники, также решили вернуться в школу волшебства на повтор последнего курса. Рон и Гермиона были счастливы, ведь после окончания войны у них на запястьях выросли магические татуировки патронусов друг друга: у Рона — выдра, у Гермионы — пёс терьер. Гарри искренне радовался за друзей, но отсутствие хотя бы намёка на наличие собственного соулмейта угнетало. Почти все, кто знал лично Поттера, утверждали, что он любимчик Магии, и отсутствие магического партнёра у него удивляло окружающих.

Ребята вернулись в Хогвартс и погрузились в учёбу, стараясь нагнать упущенное время, но Высшие Зелья Гарри так и не удавались, хотя Гермиона дополнительно с ним занималась. В середине сентября удача окончательно отвернулась от него, так как на паре у грозного профессора Снейпа котёл Поттера взорвался именно в тот момент, когда зельевар встал у соседней парты и проверял зелье однокурсника, повернувшись при этом спиной к Гарри. Северус, который благодаря молниеносной реакции всё-таки успел локализовать взрыв, был в бешенстве.

— Поттер-р! — с оттяжкой в рык произнёс профессор. — Двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора! И отработки. Месяц. Каждый день. А теперь убирайтесь! — рявкнул он и, эффектно взмахнув мантией, продолжил пару, не обращая больше внимания на провинившегося студента.

Гарри хоть и расстроился, что чуть не угробил и себя, и Снейпа, но глубоко внутри он чувствовал радость от того, что в течение целого месяца будет видеть тайно любимого профессора.

После ужина Гарри отправился на первую отработку. Весь день у него было предвкушение чего-то хорошего, ощущение, что что-то должно произойти. Впрочем, он списывал это на влюбленность и предстоящую встречу. Постучав и получив разрешение войти, юноша прошёл в кабинет зельеварения.

— Ты полный бездарь в зельях, Поттер, — начал Северус, сидя за преподавательским столом и проверяя студенческие работы.

— Простите, профессор.

— Сядь, — он указал кивком головы на первую парту напротив учительского стола. Дождавшись, когда Гарри сядет, он продолжил. — Ты уверен, что тебе нужны Высшие Зелья?

— Да, сэр, для поступления в Академию Авроров необходимы Зелья.

— А так ли ты туда хочешь? — мужчина внимательно посмотрел на студента. — Или же ты просто поддался тому, чего все от тебя ждут?

— Не знаю, сэр. Честно, я много думал летом, чем буду заниматься, но так ни к чему и не пришёл. Мне интересна боевая магия.

— Ты не сдашь Зелья, — тоном, не терпящим возражений, сказал Северус.

— Со мной Гермиона занимается, я выправлюсь, профессор.

— Поттер, я это говорю не для того, чтобы унизить, — он покачал головой. — Я вижу твой уровень и могу с уверенностью сказать, что ты не сможешь сдать экзамен. И ещё — твоя магия не заточена под зельеварение.

— В смысле?

— Родовые дары Поттеров, насколько я знаю, артефакторика и боевые искусства, зельеварение же, грубо говоря, на противоположной стороне спектра.

— То есть даже если я сильно захочу, не смогу освоить их, да? — Гарри помрачнел.

— Именно. Мой тебе совет, Поттер, выбери другой курс, не Зелья.

— Но, сэр…

— Поговори с Флитвиком, он с радостью возьмёт тебя в ученики. На мои уроки я тебя больше не пущу, можешь даже не приходить, так что советую этим заняться как можно быстрее.

— Хорошо, сэр, спасибо вам, — чуть заторможенно ответил Гарри, пребывая в растерянных чувствах.

— А теперь подойди ко мне.

Северус беспокоился за парня, который с самого начала учебного года отвратительно выглядел: круги под глазами, бледность и общий усталый вид ясно давали понять, что со здоровьем у него не всё в порядке. Он решил разобраться с состоянием Поттера, раз уж тот не обращался в Больничное крыло, и зельями нормализовать его состояние здоровья.

Гарри внутренне очень удивился просьбе, но постарался не показать этого. Он подошёл близко к мужчине, вдыхая его запах.

— Сейчас я проведу диагностику, не двигайся, может быть не очень приятно.

Когда заклинание за заклинанием прошивали его тело, юноша со стиснутыми зубами терпел. Он полностью доверял профессору, бессчётное количество раз спасавшего его, поэтому не стал задавать лишних вопросов. Спустя несколько минут Северус всё ещё водил над ним палочкой, напряжённо изучая результаты, боль же стала нестерпимой, ноги юноши подкосились, и он упал на колени, едва успев выставить вперёд руки, чтобы не врезаться лицом в ноги мужчины. Снейп сразу прекратил воздействовать магически, подхватывая на руки падающее тело.

— Мордред, Поттер, ты не мог сказать, что тебе так плохо? — шипел Северус, вливая в лежащего на его коленях Гарри призванное Восстанавливающее зелье. — Что за ненужное геройство, глупый ты мальчишка?!

— Простите, профессор, я думал, так и должно быть, вы же сказали, что будет больно, — негромко ответил юноша, наслаждаясь вынужденными объятиями.

— Я сказал «неприятно», а не больно так, что даже ты чуть сознание не потерял!

— Даже я? — Гарри слабо улыбнулся.

— Многие знают про твой высокий болевой порог, — сухо ответил зельевар. — Легче?

— Да, сэр, спасибо. Извините, — сказал юноша, пытаясь встать.

Сразу после того, как их тела перестали касаться друг друга, у обоих зачесались запястья. Когда они одновременно подняли рукава и увидели патронусов друг друга, оба застыли на несколько мгновений, переводя взгляды с татуировки на партнёра.

— Неужели ты? — как-то обречённо и потерянно произнёс Северус.

— Профессор, это… это… мы магические партнёры? — Гарри, не скрывая надежды во взгляде, посмотрел на мужчину.

— Ты невероятно догадлив, Поттер.

— А… Сэр, может… — юноша собрался с духом, но продолжить ему не дали.

— Поттер, — он вздохнул, смиряясь в выбором Магии. — Да. А теперь иди, встретимся завтра, — он махнул рукой, показывая, что разговор окончен.

— Спасибо, сэр! — громко произнес парень и шёпотом добавил: — Спасибо, Магия, за него.

За Гарри аккуратно закрылась дверь, а Северус всё ещё находился в неком ступоре, особенно после тихих слов мальчишки, который явно не рассчитывал, что они будут им услышаны.

***

— Поттер? — вопросительно поднял бровь Северус, когда следующим вечером в дверь его личных апартаментов постучались.

— Можно, профессор? — немного скованно спросил Гарри, внутренне переживая из-за предстоящего разговора.

Мужчина лишь молча отступил от двери, освобождая проход. Он весь вечер ожидал юношу, сидя перед разожённым камином и читая древний трактат по зельеварению. Юноша, пройдя немного вглубь комнаты, застыл истуканом, не зная, как себя вести и что говорить.

— Садись, — коротко кинул мужчина, видя затруднения Гарри.

— Сэр, я хочу сразу сказать, что я бы очень хотел попробовать завести с вами отношения, — начал Поттер, подсаживаясь к Снейпу так близко, что их плечи и бёдра соприкасались.

— Я же вчера сказал тебе, — немного раздражённо произнёс Северус. — Или ты меня не только на уроках не слушаешь?

— Профессор! — вскинулся Гарри, в который раз поражаясь вечной язвительности Снейпа. — Вчера вы сказали, а я ничего не успел ответить!

— Поттер, ты должен понимать, что как только мы начнём так называемые «отношения», — он подпустил в голос яда на последнем слове, — я тебя не отпущу.

— Так и не надо! — громко сказал юноша, широко улыбаясь — он был рад словам Северуса, пусть даже абстрактным и больше похожих на угрозу, чем на обещание.

— Глупый мальчишка, ты даже не представляешь, на что подписываешься, — со вздохом произнёс мужчина.

— Я догадываюсь, что будет непросто, — с полуулыбкой ответил Гарри, задевая головой плечо Снейпа, — но мы созданы друг для друга, как бы банально это не звучало. Нам будет хорошо вместе, я уверен в этом. Я давно мечтал найти своего соулмейта, профессор. И я рад, что им оказались именно вы, — он приблизил голову к Северусу, на что тот прошептал прямо в губы, прежде чем мягко поцеловать:

— Я тоже, Гарри, я тоже.


End file.
